1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic valve, in particular for a brake system of a motor vehicle, having an elongated tappet, which is guided axially displaceably in a tappet guide, and having a sealing body, embodied on the tappet, that can seal against a sealing seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known brake systems, electromagnetic valves are used particularly as inlet or switchover valves, in order to furnish anti-lock, traction control or electronic stability program functions for brakes of an associated motor vehicle. Known electromagnetic valves have an elongated tappet, which is guided axially displaceably in a substantially hollow-cylindrical tappet guide. A likewise hollow-cylindrical sealing seat is press-fitted into the hollow-cylindrical tappet guide, and a sealing body located on one end of the tappet can then strike this sealing seat and hence provide sealing. The press-fitting of the sealing seat into the tappet guide can change the geometry of the entire arrangement for adapting and adjusting the desired valve function. In particular, when the sealing seat is open, an existing air gap in the axial direction between the tappet and the tappet guide can be adjusted.
With such an open sealing seat, an operating medium, such as a brake fluid, flows through the sealing seat into the interior of the tappet guide, where after a deflection by an angle of 180° it is then fed onward, through as a rule three longitudinal grooves embodied in the tappet guide and six further radial grooves, then after a further deflection by an angle of 180° it is fed in the direction of a radial filter, and after flowing through the radial filter and after a final deflection by an angle of 90°, it is fed into the associated hydraulic unit of the electromagnetic valve.